Always Right
by mutt712
Summary: Scorpius writes home seeking advice from his father. Draco Malfoy remains determined to dish out the same advice to his son whether on love, school or just life in general. A short one-shot to show how much Draco Malfoy loves his wife. Dramione.


**Something short that was in my head. Hope you like it! :)**

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. Writing for my own entertainment~**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy realized that his father's advice rarely varied. Everytime he was in a fix, in a problem or any sort of jam, his father's lips would form the same words over and over again. There might be a few variations of the words used, but in essence, Draco Malfoy never strayed from his typical recommendations.

When Scorpius was five and he fell out of the swing, his father rushed to his aid and fixed his cut up.

"Scorp, why did you fall?" Draco asked, settling his son down on the kitchen countertop and looking into those grey-blue eyes.

"I was swinging too high," Scorpius said, shedding a few tears for good measure. He never got into trouble when he cried.

Draco sighed. "I'm going to tell you something buddy, and you best not forget it, ever. It's been my saving grace all these years."

Scorpius nodded, wondering if his father was going to let him have ice cream before dinner. He supposed if he cried a little harder, his father might have given in.

"Did Mummy tell you not to swing high?

"Yes."

"You always listen to Mummy, button. _Always_."

* * *

When Scorpius was in his third year at Hogwarts, he'd written home asking his father why he had to take completely boring subjects such as Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies.

_Dad,_ he'd scribbled,

_I don't get why I have to take Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies! I mean, Mum is muggle born! Grandpa and Grandma are Muggles! I know exactly how to use a bloody toaster! And what in the blazes would I need to translate runes for?_

_Could you please, please talk to Mum? _

_ Scorpius._

Scorpius waited his father's reply with bated breath. Alas when it arrived, it was a single line that was scratched out hastily.

_Scorpius_, it read

_Mum knows best. Always._

_Love you_

_Dad_

As much as he wanted to shred that letter to pieces, Scorpius gritted his teeth and stuck through Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. In his fifth year, he was head hunted by a Curse Breaker in Egypt who had found Scorpius' ability to combine tactful magic of reading muggle drawings and runes on the tombs that they couldn't quite figure out. He was offered varous internships and had a job waiting the moment he left Hogwarts.

* * *

In his seventh year, Scorpius had written back home again, this time to tell his father about a certain redhead.

_Dad_

_I like Lily. But Rachel Greengrass asked me to the dance. I think I like Lily more though, but the boys are giving me a hard time because she's from Gryffindor. I know it's a load of trash seeing that you and Mum are from different houses anyway, but what do you reckon? Should I take Rachel to the dance just this once? Mum said I should stick to Lily because my friends are stupid. I don't want to be ridiculed Dad, but I really really really like Lily._

_Tell Isobel and I'll tell Mum what you did to her all knittings._

_Scorp _

_Scorpius_

_Firstly, do not ever threaten your old man. In the event that you do squeal on me – I'll ask Mum to search your wardrobe for those awful hats she made for you last Christmas. I would love to see your face when she finds your stack of PlayWizard instead._

_Secondly, your sister knows more than she lets on. It's her that's been telling us how you've fancied Lily Potter since your Yule Ball in forth year. _

_Thirdly: your mother is always right, son. Do as she says and I promise you wont regret it. You'll be a happier man too._

_P.S: When you're married and want to subscribe to PlayWizard still (I don't, your mother is all I could ever want) it would be best to transfigure it to form another object when it comes through the mail. I've been collecting and depositing your stash for you without your mother's knowledge since last year._

_Love you always_

_Dad_

_Dad_

_Please don't ever tell me about your PlayWizard subscriptions and why you do/don't need them anymore._

_Thanks_

_Scor_

When Scorpius was 23 and pushing the gold band around Lily Potter's ring finger, all he could think about was how that one dance in their seventh year opened up a magical world for him. He's now married to possibly the most stunning witch on the planet, and that was all because he'd ignored his stupid friends and plucked up the courage to ask her out.

* * *

Even fresh in his marriage, Scorpius wrote to his father.

_Dad  
_

_Lily wants to get a flat. Mum influenced her to. Isn't that mad? I don't understand why she wouldn't want a house like our Manor. Mum and Lily currently flat hunting. It's driving me nuts. I'm with Aunt Ginny at Diagon Alley. We're picking up some things._

_Please talk sense to Mum. Don't let her ruin my dream!_

_Thanks_

_Scorp_

_Scorp_

_Malfoy men DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, shop away their woes. The fact that you're doing it with Aunt Ginny makes me want to talk your mother into buying you an even smaller flat. _

_I can see why Lily doesn't want a big home. You are a slob, and she will probably be stuck with most of the household chores.  
_

_Your mother is right, Scorp. She's hardly ruining your dreams. Please thank her when you meet us for dinner later._

_Love you_

_Dad_

* * *

The final time Scorpius wrote to his father, he was wearing reading glasses himself and he felt exhaustion seeping through his bones after arguing with his youngest daughter.

_Dad_

_How are you doing? I wish you'd come live with us, Lily says she'd love to have you here. Jean is alright – she misses her grandma though, and I'm going mad every time I think about Mum. Please say that you would stay with us._

_Love_

_Scorpius_

_Scorpius_

_I'm doing fine, thanks. Send my love to Jean and tell her that her grandfather misses her terribly. Writing her name out reminds me of her grandmum too. _

_Please convey my love to Lily as well and tell her thanks but I'd rather not have her put up with a grumpy old fuss like me. I have Tilly with me, she helps me up and about on most days. Lovely house elf she is. _

_I miss your mother, to be honest. And on some the pain of losing my bestfriend is unbearable. But your mother always told me to keep happy, even after she was gone. She told me she had to go first because she couldn't let her heart crumble watching me go first. I'm keeping as happy as I can, and you should too. _

_Your mother is always right about these things, son. _

_Love you_

_Dad_

Scorpius sighed, putting down his father's letter. He felt a pair of arms circle his waist and he found Lily looking at him, her eyes curious.

"Your Mum said you should be happy, Scorp."

"I know, Lil…it's just a little hard," Scorpius said, embracing her hug.

"But your Mum is always right," Lily said, smiling as she leaned forward to kiss her grieving husband.

Scorpius gave her a sad smile before replying. "Well, she was the Brightest Witch of Her Age…"


End file.
